


I Don't Like Your (Virtual) Boyfriend

by itskatbug



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskatbug/pseuds/itskatbug
Summary: When Hangyul learns that Wooseok is playing mobile dating sims, he finds himself feeling jealous of his friend's virtual boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	I Don't Like Your (Virtual) Boyfriend

"So cute..."

The muttered words immediately capture Hangyul’s attention, distracting him from his phone where he’s been mindlessly scrolling through social media. His gaze shifts to Wooseok on the opposite side of the couch, who’s curled up in an adorable ball. He's smiling like a loon at his own phone, piquing Hangyul's interest.

"What's cute?" He leans over to sneak a look, expecting to find him watching videos of puppies again. But Wooseok pulls his phone away and hides the screen from him.

"It's nothing," Wooseok replies, although the pink in his cheeks says otherwise.

What is he hiding?

Hangyul narrows his eyes skeptically, "Then why are you acting like a schoolgirl?"

Wooseok gasps in offense, but his blush only deepens, "I'm not!"

The best and worst thing about their friendship is that they're both stubborn as hell. They constantly bicker, neither of them ever wanting to budge. He knows that they could go back and forth for hours, with Hangyul questioning him and Wooseok denying everything. In the end, he'll be the one who gives up on prying for answers, and the conversation will be dropped.

But something about the nervous look in Wooseok's eyes makes him curious, and he refuses to go through their usual cycle.

So Hangyul pretends to lose interest, giving a lazy shrug before turning back to his phone. It takes a good thirty seconds for Wooseok to relax, and he waits another minute to make sure the other has let his guard down. Then, when he's waited long enough, Hangyul leans across the couch and snatches Wooseok's phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" The older reacts right away, uncurling from his position to reach for it. "Give that back!"

"I wanna see," Hangyul counters, holding the device out of reach.

"I told you, it's nothing!"

But when Hangyul looks at the screen, it definitely isn't _nothing_. Instead, he finds a pair of eyes staring back at him through Wooseok's phone, belonging to a character that looks like he's from an anime.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's a game," Wooseok mutters, his energy suddenly depleting. He's left looking embarrassed, staring at his phone in Hangyul's hand. "Just a way to pass time."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, because it doesn't look like any game he's ever played. Curious, he taps on the screen, which makes the character laugh, hearts appearing above his head.

And then it clicks.

Hangyul gives Wooseok an incredulous look, "You're playing a _dating sim_?"

The other's expression darkens, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" He holds up his hands in surrender, "I just didn't peg you as the type."

"The characters are nice and the story's fun," Wooseok defends himself, although he has no reason to. Hangyul is surprised, but he's not judgmental about it.

It might not be his thing, but Hangyul finds himself interested anyway, "So... you just date virtual guys?"

"Basically," Wooseok's posture relaxes. "There's events too, which have cutscenes. There's actually an event right now for my favorite character."

"I'm guessing the event is what you found cute."

Just the mention of it has his mouth curling up in a smirk, "He asked me to kiss him. He always acts like he’s too cool to care, but when I agreed, he got all blush-y and tried to play it off."

Hangyul feels a tiny bit of jealousy swirling around in his gut. _God_ , is he jealous because Wooseok likes an anime boy? That's ridiculous! Sure, he might harbor a small crush on his friend, but that's no excuse!

He tries to ignore the green monster buried in his chest, "That's your type? Tsundere guys?"

Wooseok rolls his eyes, "I don't have a _type_. I just like his personality."

He doesn't know what to say to that, so he changes the subject, "You should have just told me—not acted sketchy about it."

"It's embarrassing!" Wooseok whines, "I didn't want you to make fun of me."

"I don't care that you play those games." He hesitates, gathering the courage to add, "It's cute."

Wooseok's eyes light up, misinterpreting his comment, "Isn't it? I love the artwork for this one!"

"That's not what I— nevermind," he shakes his head before handing over the phone. "Go kiss your fake boyfriend."

He takes back his phone with a pout, "It's not like I have anyone else to kiss. 2D boys are my only option."

Hangyul should stay quiet, but instead he blurts out, "You have other options."

Wooseok lets out an endearing snort of a laugh, an eyebrow raised, "Like who?"

 _Like me_ , he wants to say, but the words die in his throat.

He's never considered acting on his feelings, assuming that things wouldn't work out in his favor. Hiding his crush has always been a reflex. But what if this is his only chance? What if Wooseok's hoping that he'll confess? Is his pride worth losing out on this opportunity?

In the end, he decides that, no, it isn't. Swallowing his nerves, he reaches out again, this time to grab the other's shoulders and pull him in for a kiss.

It's soft and sweet, just as first kisses should be. Wooseok barely has time to react before Hangyul pulls away. When he does, his eyes are wide and his face is burning in shame.

"Sorry!" He lets go of the other, desperate to make an excuse for the kiss, "I just— I was showing you that you could kiss other people! If you wanted to! Not necessarily _me_ , but… a real person."

"Maybe I _do_ have a type," Wooseok muses softly. He then goes back in for another kiss, catching Hangyul off guard.

Not that he's complaining. In fact, he's elated by the other's actions. Still, a thought pops into his head. He pulls back enough to glance at Wooseok's phone, "What about your fake boyfriend?"

With a grin, Wooseok tosses it aside, using both hands to hold onto Hangyul when he shrugs, "He doesn't have to know."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing something so short, but i hope you liked it!
> 
> it was really challenging for me to keep it at 1k, so it's nowhere near as detailed as i usually like to write. it was a silly premise though, so i had fun with it~
> 
> if you want, you can find me on twitter @guanwoozi


End file.
